


It Was Fantastic

by alphamikefoxtrot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphamikefoxtrot/pseuds/alphamikefoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was only a kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Fantastic

“It was only a kiss,” the both of them would later say with a wistful smile on both parts accompanied with coy lip-biting. They really were remembering the soft press of lips against each other and the warm breath across their cheeks.

“It was only a kiss,” they'd say it again, trying very hard not to forget the way her fingers had found the nape of his neck and the lapel of his leather jacket, clutching as firmly as he had when his hands caught her hips and the small of her back.

“It was... ” They faltered, because it wasn’t just a kiss. It was no longer a soft press of lips against each other; it was no longer a pair of wandering hands, awkwardly looking where they would fit. They tasted time, tea, and a promise of forever.

“It was fantastic,” they finally said to each other with a grin.

*** 

"Can we do it again?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Imported and improved from my ff.net account.


End file.
